Surprises
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Written for the Klaine Road Trip 2015. Kurt and Blaine are in Amsterdam and Blaine has prepared a little surprise for Kurt.


'I like Amsterdam,' Blaine smiled, bouncing a little on the edge of his and Kurt's bed.

Kurt turned around and raised his eyebrows in confusion. 'We literally just drove from the airport to our hotel and you already like it?' he asked with a chuckle.

'Yeah,' Blaine replied as Kurt continued to unpack their suitcases, 'It's pretty here.'

'And cold,' Kurt finished but smiled when Blaine came to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Blaine hooked his head over Kurt's shoulder, murmuring 'Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad. We'll just have to spend the whole time huddling close to each other while discovering Amsterdam, huh?' as he pressed little kisses to Kurt's pulse point.

'I guess,' Kurt giggled, turning around in his husband's arms, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Blaine replied and ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, 'I'll always will.'

Kurt leaned in and closed the distance between them, his hands travelling up to rest in Blaine's hair. Their eyes fluttered closed and Blaine moaned into the kiss as Kurt played with his hair. Everything was just perfect right there and then but they still pulled away from each other after a long minute of just kissing and holding. There was a blissful smile on Blaine's face when Kurt opened his eyes again.

'Where do you want to go first?' Kurt asked, 'Anne Frank's house or the Von- Ven-'

'The Vondelpark?' Blaine asked with a chuckle, 'I don't know, actually. It doesn't matter what we go see here as long as we're together.'

Of course, what Kurt didn't know is that Blaine had a surprise for him. One he knew Kurt would certainly love.

Kurt smiled. 'Okay. Shall we take a walk then?'

'Sounds absolutely perfect,' Blaine replied.

'Where are you taking me, Blaine?' Kurt asked when Blaine gently tugged him into a street leading to Central Station.

'I read about something special and I want to show it to you,' Blaine said as he kept on walking.

'I thought you said you didn't know what you wanted to go see, silly,' Kurt smiled, playfully pinching Blaine's arm.

Blaine yelped but he still smiled when he said 'I wanted to surprise you-'

'Oh?' Kurt let out, looking at his husband in surprise.

'so just keep on walking because I really really really want to show it to you. I'm sure you'll love it.'

'Okay,' Kurt giggled and huddled up closer to Blaine as they continued to walk past the moats while holding each other's hand.

Okay. _Now_ Kurt was curious.

'We're almost there,' Blaine said, his hands covering Kurt's eyes as he guided him between tables and chairs, 'and don't you dare try to sneak a peek!'

'I'm not!' Kurt said, his arms outstretched in front of him as he tried to feel where he was going.

'Liar,' Blaine replied, 'I could feel your eyelashes fluttering, you were trying to peek.'

Kurt sighed. 'Fine,' he shrugged, 'I tried to sneak a peek _but_ I didn't _see_ anything.'

Blaine chuckled and stopped when Kurt was standing close to the balcony railing. 'Okay, I'm going to take my hands away and then, _only_ then, you can open your eyes. Understood?'

'Yes, mom,' Kurt said in a mocking tone and he felt Blaine's hands moving away from his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes when one of Blaine's hands came to rest on the small of his back.

He could see so much from up here. The houses, the people who made their way through Amsterdam, the moat below where boats were crashing against the waves…

'So… What do you think?' Blaine wondered, looking at his awestruck husband.

Kurt doesn't say anything, couldn't say anything, but just shook his head in disbelief with his mouth agape.

Blaine came to stand behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. 'Do you like the view?'

'It's,' Kurt began, 'it's amazing. Breathtaking, even. H-how did you find out about this place?'

Blaine started to sway from side to side, making Kurt sway along with him. 'Oh, I was looking up amazing places to eat in Amsterdam and I came across this place. Apparently, the SkyLounge is known for its beautiful view of the city.'

'You don't say?' Kurt smiled and turned around in Blaine's arms, 'It's magnificent. I do love it, thank you.'

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. 'Don't thank me. I loved doing this for you,' he replied when he pulled back, 'I did it all just to see that beautiful smile on your face.'

Kurt giggled and turned back to look over the city, Blaine standing behind him with his head hooked over Kurt's shoulder. They stood there for a few moments while Blaine hummed and kissed Kurt's shoulder whenever Kurt excitedly pointed at something far below them.

After another moment, a young woman walked up to them. 'Excuse me, gentlemen,' she said, causing Kurt and Blaine to turn around and face her and she smiled politely, 'Your table is ready.'

'Our table?' Kurt asked with furrowed eyebrows while the woman was already walking towards their table.

'I thought I'd spoil my husband a little so I took the liberty of calling this kind lady and asking if she could set up a table for us while we were still back in New York,' Blaine said with a grin.

'You were planning this for so long?' Kurt asked surprised.

'Yes, I was,' Blaine answered and held his arm out to Kurt, 'Ready, Mister Hummel-Anderson?

Kurt hooked his arm with Blaine's and smiled. 'Ready when you are, Mister Anderson-Hummel.'

They walked to their table and as soon as they sat down there was a waiter beside them, holding a bottle of wine in his hands. 'Wine, gentlemen?'

Kurt nodded and so did Blaine. Blaine reached over the table and grabbed Kurt's hand and when he looked up at him, Blaine saw nothing but love in those blue eyes. Love that he knew was only meant for him.

'You didn't have to do all of this,' Kurt said as the waiter filled their glasses, 'It-it's too much.'

Blaine shook his head and squeezed Kurt's hand. 'Nothing is too much for you, Kurt,' he said with furrowed brows, 'I love you and I want the world to know it.'

A smile spread across Kurt's face and he ran his thumb over Kurt's wedding band as the waiter cleared his throat to get their attention.

'Anything you'd like to eat?' the waiter asked with a smile.

'Yes,' Blaine replied, averting his gaze from Kurt to look at the waiter and before Kurt can even flip the menu open he continued, 'The fresh Italian pizza for me and… Kurt? What would you like?'

Kurt flipped open the menu and quickly looked over it only to say 'I'll take the same' afterwards.

Blaine smiled, looking around the lounge in awe. There were only a few other couples in the lounge and a business meeting was going on on the other side of the building. A group of young women were laughing and engaged in a conversation he honestly didn't want to know the subject of when Kurt leaned over the table towards him.

'How did you know what to order?' Kurt asked, 'You hadn't even seen the menu yet!'

'It was on their website so I already knew,' Blaine shrugged.

Kurt laughed. 'Oh, I should've known.' He grabbed both of Blaine's hands and squeezed them, smiling when he felt Blaine's hands tightening around his for a moment too.

'Thank you,' he said, honesty clearly showing in his eyes, 'for this. I don't know how I can top this, honestly.'

'I told you there's no need to thank me,' Blaine said before a smirk crept onto his face, 'But I do know how you can top this.'

He continued when he saw Kurt's frown. 'By topping tonight.'

Kurt blushed, his cheeks going deep pink in a matter of seconds. 'Blaine! We're in public!' he snapped, looking around to see if anyone heard him, 'and stop laughing!'

'Aw, don't be mad. You look cute when you're flustered,' Blaine said after the laughter had subsided into giggles.

'Shut up,' Kurt hissed and folded his arms over his chest when Blaine's giggles erupted back into fits of laughter but he quickly forgot about it when Blaine told him they also had cheesecake and could have a slice if he wanted to.

They were all giddy and giggling when they made it back to their hotel room. Kurt grabbed the collar of Blaine's shirt and tugged on it as soon as they walked through the door, walking both of them backwards until they landed on the soft mattress with a surprised 'whoop' coming from Blaine as he nearly fell on top of Kurt.

'That was unexpected,' he chuckled, brushing some hair from Kurt's forehead. He leaned down to kiss Kurt while his fingers played with the chestnut brown hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, a soft moan falling from his lips.

Soon Kurt was fumbling with the buttons of Blaine's shirt and clumsily tried to slide it down Blaine's arms. He whined a little when Blaine pulled away and shrugged the shirt off but they continued as soon as the shirt was somewhere on the floor.

'God, I love Amsterdam,' Kurt said as he ran his hands over Blaine's toned arms and chest and he leaned up to meet Blaine's lips once again.


End file.
